Faint Whispers
by Rosethethief
Summary: With tears streaming down his face, he just cried, cried to his heart's content... Because he always let their faint whispers get to him and win, and allowed his emotions to come crashing down. Vent drabble with kid/baby Discord. Rated T for mentions of death.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MLP: FIM or any of the characters. Hasbro and Lauren Faust own those things.**

**But, this is just a vent thing I did, and the first MLP related fic I've published in awhile. If it sucks, I'm sorry... This is just a drabble thing I wanted to write after how depressed I felt earlier.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Faint Whispers<strong>

_"__Ha! Look at his mismatched horns! He's such a freak of nature!"_

_"__I know, right?! But that's nothing! Have you seen his limbs? He's like a poorly put together jigsaw puzzle!"_

_"__No wonder he's so friendless! Just look at that ugly face of his!"_

The young chimera found himself sitting all alone in the schoolhouse once more, his lower lip quivering from all of the hushed whispers circulating around the classroom; it was something that the young chaotic deity was _used_ to by now, considering he was the _only_ remaining draconequus in existence. He remembered reading from old history books that most of his kind had been chased off out of Equestria and even _killed_ by the pony warlords, just because creatures like him had been deemed "different and dangerous" to ponykind.

Needless to say, his own parents had met and suffered that same fate, leaving him alone to fend for himself and to cry constantly under Princess Luna's beautiful and _radiating_ night skies… He tried his best to keep it all in by containing his tears, but the memories were all just _too_ painful for him to bear.

Every time the chimera turned around in his seat to face the fillies whispering from behind him, they all just suddenly stopped and smiled at him. This would often always leave him confused, forcing him to _always_ go back to working diligently on his assignments placed in front of him.

_"__Ewww! I think he just looked at me! Is catching what he has contagious?"_

_"__I don't think so… But the teacher should be ashamed in herself for letting the likes of him even learn here!"_

_"__More whispers…" _he whimpered, pretending to scribble on the paper in front of him. _"I wish they'd all just stop…"_

_"__Discord!" _he heard a peculiar voice call out to his mind, causing him to shoot his head back up and look forward again. He sighed in relief a bit knowing it was only his teacher, while she just looked back at him with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Discord, the class broke for recess a couple of minutes ago…" she explained to him softly, the concern now fully evident in her eyes. "You didn't respond to the bell at all for those last few minutes, so I grew really _worried_ about you…"

Once Discord got up from his seat, his teacher noticed the sorrowful expression in his yellow eyes. "Have you been crying, Discord?"

Once he heard this, the chimera just bit the inside of his cheek very roughly, causing him to swallow back his tears. "Umm, no. I've been just fine, ma'am. Yawning just does that to me, sometimes…"

She continued to eye Discord suspiciously, before smiling back at him sweetly. "Well, alright then. You can go now… Just remember to listen for the bell next time, Ok?"

"Ok…" he muttered quietly under his breath, as he joined the other fillies in playing outside on the playground. Once he knew for _sure _nopony else was looking, Discord then flew weakly up to the nearest cloud and just… _Cried. _Cried to his heart's content until he knew he couldn't _take_ it anymore… All his life, he had just been judged by others on _appearances_ alone… Nopony ever took the time to actually get to _know_ him, personally.

Discord always felt ashamed of himself each and every time his feelings came crashing down on him, knowing that he was only letting their taunting and teasing get to him and ultimately _win…_ His heart was incredibly weak, all because of the decay left from their _faint whispers._


End file.
